ABSTRACT Suicide is a top ten cause of death in the US and rates of suicide have increased steadily for the last twenty years. Despite this, there is a paucity of research on treatment programs designed to reduce suicide attempts and none that include a digital therapeutic. In this Phase I SBIR application Oui Therapeutics, LLC proposes a project to: 1) create a beta version of the Oui app (called ?Aviva?), a CBT-based digital therapeutic to reduce the risk of suicide across diagnoses; and 2) to test the usability and feasibility of the Beta version of Aviva in a single-group, open-label trial. The digital therapeutic being studied is built on face-to-face CBT treatment protocols proven to be effective in clinical trials. Successful execution of the goals of this Phase I project will generate a version of Aviva that is ready to be tested for efficacy with stabilized patients in a clinical trial. In the long term, this project will have a beneficial impact on the field of suicide prevention through the development of mobile technology designed to advance the delivery and dissemination of effective interventions.